Feeling This
by ilovexShaunWhite
Summary: I'm beautiful and I know it. I'm conceited and I know it. I get what I want, and you'd better know it. Now, I want him.When Akaysha wants something, she'll do anything to get it. Even death won't faze her. And what she wants is Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling This**

Akaysha was born in the fire nation. She inherited the fiery temper and disposition of her element. For years, the seventeen year old has been searching for the one thing that will finally calm her desires. Two months ago, she figured out what that was, and now she'll do whatever it takes to get him. Unfortunately for Aang and gang, what she wants is Zuko. The banished prince, who just happens to have joined the foursome, is being hunted like never before. In Akaysha's mind, nothing's going too far to get what she wants, not even death.

**For violence, crude language, and sexual scenes/references, this story is rated M. If any of these subjects offend you, please stop reading now.**

**Chapter 1. The beginning**

I've been stalking them for months. Never catching up completely, they always slip out of my grasp. But not this time, no, this time, I've got them. It's the deepest, darkest part of the night, even the moon isn't out at this time. My father called this period of time the weakest for the fire nation people. But it's when I feel strongest; I guess that's from my mother. Bastard that she was, her water tribe blood runs through me, giving me a deadly combination of elements and personality traits.

I suppose the story of my coming to be would amuse or shock most people, but I just shudder in disgust whenever I'm reminded of it. My father was part of a siege in the North Pole many years ago. There he met my mother, and took her as his slave. Even though the fire nation was defeated then, my father smuggled my mother back to the fire nation, where she lived as a slave, no better than the animals. To understand this, you must know about my father. He is cold hearted, lustful, and has no shame and my mother was very beautiful and young. Even though he had a wife, she died in childbirth, as did his one and only son. Desperately seeking an heir, he turned to my mother. He courted her secretly, and within two weeks had married her in secret as well. And soon enough, she was pregnant. He made sure no one knew, making them think he had another lover. One of fire nation blood and respectable heritage. Crossing two elements was forbidden, and thought to be immoral. Giving no thought to this, my father waited anxiously for his heir to be born.

Finally, the day came when I was brought into the world. Luckily, my father was not present at my birth or, upon seeing I was female, would've killed me on the spot. A kind woman took pity on my mother and hid me. Mother was smart; she died in childbirth, before my father could unleash his fury on her. The kind woman told my father his son had been born stillborn, and his wife was gone as well. He was miserable, I was told, for a good year. But eventually, his got over it and went back into the world as a high ranking soldier.

And what of me? Good question: I was raised as a servant orphan. There were a couple of us; I was the youngest and the only girl. When I was young, I always knew I was superior to them and I couldn't comprehend why I was forced to live among those lower than me. I should've been living in luxury not a dirty kitchen. One day, I was finally told the truth by the only person I have ever sincerely liked. Ursula, Zuko's mother, was the one who saved me that day I was born. She was also the only one who knew the real identity of my mother. Ursula knew everything about everyone around the palace. She wasn't a gossip, god no, she was too kind for that. But people had a way of opening up to her that no one could comprehend. She just had this calming manner that was quite contagious.

Anyways, once she told me the truth, I stalked my father. I was obsessed to find out about my family, my father mostly. I would follow him secretly and even managed to slip into one of the war meetings unnoticed. Years passed, and I turned twelve, by then I was on my way to becoming a master fire bender. I excelled and was an even match for Azula, that bratty princess. Remembering her reaction to a servant beating her always brings a smile to my face. I've always tried to bring her down, make her feelings of superiority be questioned. I loved making her feel stupid; it was my secret revenge for being deprived of the life I deserved. I should've been princess instead of her, but even I can't change time. I soon grew bored of palace life as a servant. I wanted to create my own life: free of all the restrictions I had to live by. So, I left the day I turned thirteen, Ursula had been missing for a while now. I didn't know where she went and no one else seemed to either. Sadness only heightened my desperation to get out of there. The last thing I did before leaving was visit the prince. I wanted one last chance to find Ursula, and he was closest to her. But even he was dumbfounded by her disappearence. So, with nothing to lose, I left. And ever since that day, I've searched for what will make me happy. But so far, nothing's worked.

That's where Zuko comes in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope you like the story so far. It'll get more interesting I promise. In the first chapter, wherever it says 'Ursula' pretend it says 'Ursa'. I mixed up Zuko's mom's name…my bad. **

**Reviews are appreciated, good and bad. Enjoy**

I stepped slowly, careful to be quiet. Slipping from tree to tree, I got closer and closer to their campsite. I didn't know what I was going to do once I got there; I wasn't much of a planner. I just knew that I had to find Zuko.

Breathing deeply, little puffs of steam escaped from my mouth. That happened whenever I got nervous or excited.

About five feet in front of me, I could see four figures in sleeping bags, an earthen tent, and a giant bison. I crept closer trying to make out which one was Zuko. Unfortunately, I stepped on a twig, making a loud crunching noise.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I waited to see if any of them would stir. Finally, one of them rose up. From the height, I could tell it was Zuko.

"I'm just going to make sure nothing's out there," he whispered.

Someone mumbled a reply, the Avatar I think. Slowly, Zuko made his way over to where I was at the edge of the forest. I've never liked hiding, it makes me feel weak.

Smirking, I said, "No light then? Aren't you scared of the dark?"

Zuko jumped at the sound of my voice, and quickly lit a small flame in his hand. Breathing deeply from being surprised, he scowled at me, and slunk into a fighting stance, "Who are you?"

Sliding into my own stance, I smirked again, "You don't remember me?"

He shook his head, "why should I?" He took small steps trying to get my back to him. Circling the same way, I pretended to take offense, "Surely, you remember me. I've known you all my life."

Looking confused, he asked "How?"

"I lived in the palace for fourteen years. Your mother was like my own."

He still looked confused, "What..."

Sighing, I stood up and faced him, "I didn't think you would be this slow. Does the name 'Akaysha' ring a bell at all?"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I remember you now. But why're you here?"

I chuckled, "I left a few years ago and I've been following you for about a month."

"Why me?"

I shrugged, "You're what I want. Plus, I was bored."

Zuko was about to say something when the Avatar came and stood beside him, "Hey, Zuko, who's your friend?"

He stared at me not saying anything. Finally, I smiled, "I'm Akaysha, nice to meet you Avatar."

He looked at me uncertainly, obviously thinking since I'm fire nation I'm here to track him down.

I smirked, "Don't worry; I'm not here for you."

He turned red, and looked down, "Then why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I felt like visiting Zuko, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh, because you were in the fire nation."

"No, I've been traveling around a lot, and I got lonely. So, I decided to drop by for a visit. I hope that's alright."

The Avatar's face softened a little, "Yeah sure. It must suck to travel alone."

I nodded, "Quite."

The small arrow-headed boy looked down for a minute, "Why don't you stay with us. At least for tonight and you and Zuko can figure things out in the morning."

Zuko, who had been silent until now, spoke up, "What things? I hardly know her."

I raised my eyebrows, "Zuko, I didn't think you'd turn a friend away, but if that's how you feel, I'll leave. I guess I was wrong about you. I mean I thought you loved Ursa."

Zuko looked at me in surprise, "What about her? Do you know anything?"

I raised my eyebrows, "A second ago you were practically telling me to leave. Now, I have information that you want, and so I'll be allowed to stay. That is, until you get what you want."

Zuko reddened, and he mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I'm the exact same way."

Turning to the Avatar, I asked, "Where do I sleep?"


End file.
